kaczordonaldfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kaczka Daisy
Kaczka Daisy – narzeczona Kaczora Donalda, ciocia Kizi, Mizi i Fizi (w dwóch komiksach również Dottie) oraz, według niektórych teorii, siostra nieznanego z imienia kaczora będącego ojcem Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia. Wygląd i Osobowość Podobnie jak Donald, Daisy jest antropomorficzną kaczką. Zwykle jest przedstawiana w czarnej bluzce z krótkimi, czerwonymi rękawami, żółtych szpilkach i czerwonej kokardzie na głowie, jednak w niektórych wersjach jej ubrania są różowo bądź fioletowo-białe. Mimo że egocentryczna, wybuchowa i niecierpliwa jak jej narzeczony, Daisy jest bardziej wyrafinowana. Posiada cechy stereotypowej kobiety: próżność, snobizm, apodyktyczność i drażliwość. Nie przestaje krytykować Donalda i wytyka mu, że brakuje mu inicjatywy; czasami umawia się z Gogusiem, aby wzbudzić zazdrość. Mimo wszystko wydaje się być mocno związana ze swoim chłopakiem. Daisy to zaradna gospodyni; lubi spotkania towarzyskie, szczególnie w damskim gronie. Uwielbia rozmawiać. Daisy jest ambitna i bardzo dąży do tzw. kultury wysokiej czy znajomości ze sławami, czemu oczywiście Donald nie może sprostać. Bohaterka bywa chorobliwie zazdrosna. Niestety, od początku jest jedynie postacią-dodatkiem, "celem" głównego bohatera; Carl Barks nie rozwinął jej osobowości. Prowadził co prawda podcykl, w którym kaczka była narratorką i protagonistką: "Z pamiętnika Daisy" (nie wszystko jednak w tym cyklu jest Barksa, i nie wszystkie historyjki Barksa o Daisy są kanoniczne). Uratować sytuację usiłują włoscy twórcy, tworząc komiksy, w których główną rolę odgrywa czwórka przyjaciółek: Daisy, Babcia Kaczka, Kaczencja i Matylda Stempel, oraz powołując do życia superbohaterskie alter ego postaci: Superkwoczkę. Również duński rysownik Flemming Andersen umieszcza Daisy w niemal każdym swoim komiksie. Biografia Według nieoficjalnej chronologii stworzonej przez Dona Rosę kaczka urodziła się w 1920 roku (tym samym, co Donald); na pierwszym spotkaniu oboje mieli po co najmniej 20 lat. Jednak praktycznie nic nie wiadomo o jej pochodzeniu czy rodzinie. Według niektórych interpretacji jest siostrą męża Delli- to wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio zwracają się do niej per "ciociu". Niektórzy badacze twierdzą, że Donald i Daisy to dalecy kuzyni. Biorąc kontrowersyjny rysunek Rosy przedstawiający Donalda, Daisy i Siostrzeńców nad grobem Sknerusa (na którym na palcach Donalda i Daisy widać obrączki), można wysnuć wniosek, iż Daisy związała się ostatecznie (przed 1967) z Donaldem, odrzucając zaloty Gogusia. Nic jednak nie wiadomo o ich ewentualnym potomstwie. Historia Film Za debiut Daisy błędnie jest uznawana kreskówka "Don Donald" (1937), gdyż Kaczka Donna w rzeczywistości jest odrębną postacią, co można było zobaczyć w paskach komiksowych Ala Taliaferro w latach 50. Tak naprawdę Daisy wystąpiła po raz pierwszy w animacji "Mr. Duck Steps Out" (1940), wyreżyserowanej przez Jacka Kinga; scenariusz napisał Carl Barks. W krótkometrażówce Donald przychodzi do domu ukochanej. Ta początkowo jest nieśmiała i odwraca się do niego plecami, ale później ośmiela się. Później Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio próbują konkurować z wujkiem o uwagę Daisy. Na końcu Donald obsypuje narzeczoną pocałunkami. Daisy, podobnie jak kaczora, dubbingował Clarence Nash; miała niemal identyczny głos. Kaczka pojawiała się w kolejnych kreskówkach. Animacja "The Nifty Nineties" (1941) pokazała, że Daisy jest stałym dodatkiem w obsadzie wspierającej Donalda. W "Donald's Crime" (1945) otrzymała normalny, kobiecy głos. W "Cured Duck" z tego samego roku wyszło na jaw, że jest niezwykle impulsywna. Problem ich związku przedstawiono w "Donald's Double Trouble" (1946), gdzie bohaterka krytykuje ukochanego za słabą znajomość języka angielskiego i niezbyt wyrafinowane maniery. Nie chcąc stracić Daisy, Donald musi znaleźć rozwiązanie. Nieco zbliżonym tematycznie filmem był "Donald's Dilemma" (1947). Daisy jest w nim protagonistką, która musi zmierzyć się z tym, że jej narzeczony rozpoczął wielką karierę śpiewaka i nie chce jej znać, cierpiąc na częściową amnezję. Daisy nie mogła spać, jeść, i usiłowała się zabić; w końcu, idąc za radą psychiatry, wyleczyła Donalda w ten sam sposób, który sprawił, że stracił pamięć i zyskał anielski głos: zrzuciła na jego głowę doniczkę. Kaczor traci fanów, ale wraca do narzeczonej. Można powiedzieć, że jest to spojrzenie na ich związek przez filtr czarnego humoru. Ostatnim występem Daisy w erze "złotego wieku" był "Donald's Diary" (1954). Jest tam przedstawiona jako typowa dla tamtych lat młoda dama, której niemal udaje się wyjść za Donalda. Jednak po koszmarze sennym, w którym małżeństwo jest pełne problemów, kaczor ucieka od narzeczonej i wstępuje do Legii Cudzoziemskiej. Kilka scen z początku kreskówki implikuje, że Daisy miała wcześniej wiele relacji z innymi mężczyznami. Jej powrót do animacji do rok 1983: "Mickey's Christmas Carol". Została tam obsadzona jako partnerka Ebenezera Scrooge'a. Komiks Kaczka Donna była prekursorką Daisy zarówno w animacji, jak i komiksie. Donna pojawiła się na jednostronicowej ilustracji zatytułowanej "Don Donald" (1937). Pierwszy komiks z udziałem Daisy ukazał się w 1940 roku. Została przedstawiona jako nowa sąsiadka Donalda i potencjalny obiekt jego westchnień. Historia ta została narysowana przez Ala Taliaferro; scenariusz napisał Bob Karp. Była pozornie uległa, ale tak naprawdę miała ognisty temperament, a Donald padał często ofiarą jej gniewu. Później pojawiła się w komiksie Barksa "The Mighty Trapper" (1943), ale tylko epizodycznie, gdy Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio poprosili ją o pożyczenie starego futra. Trzy lata później znów wystąpiła u tego twórcy ("Donald Tames His Temper") i zażądała, aby Donald zaczął sobie radzić z gniewem. Mimo że olbrzymia większość jej występów w jego historiach była co najwyżej drugoplanowa, Daisy odegrała dość istotną rolę w niektórych długich historiach przygodowych Barksa, szczególnie w "Hall of the Marmaid Queen". Towarzyszy tam Sknerusowi, Donaldowi i siostrzeńcom w niebezpiecznej misji w podwodnym królestwie. Warto wspomnieć, że komiksem ważnym dla rozwoju postaci był "Wintertime Wager" (pol. "Na zakłady nie ma rady"; 1948), gdzie najpierw próbuje być głosem rozsądku w rywalizacji Donalda i Gogusia, a potem udaje jej się zapobiec utracie domu przez pechowca. Historia ta pokazuje, że obaj chcieli zdobyć jej przychylność. Ich wrogość wzrosła, gdy w opowiadaniu "Donald's Love Letters" (1949) wyszło na jaw, że kuzyni są romantycznie zainteresowani Daisy. Odtąd wokół tego "trójkąta miłosnego" rozwinie się wiele komiksów, zarówno Barksa, jak i innych twórców. Daisy wybiera raz Donalda, a raz Gogusia. Donna i Daisy wystąpiły jako rywalki walczące o uwagę Donalda w kilku opowiadaniach Ala Taliaferro w roku 1951. W ostatniej historii Donna przedstawia swojego chłopaka- Manuela Gonzalesa. Komiksowa Daisy jest także członkinią klubu zajmującego się grą w brydża i organizowaniem pieniędzy na cele charytatywne. Należą tam również Klarabella i Kwarella Dziobak. Jak wspomniano wyżej, w latach 50. Barks wprowadził podcykl "Z pamiętnika Daisy". Seria ta, pierwotnie autorstwa Dicka Mooresa, Jacka Bradbury'ego czy Tony'ego Strobla, kontyunowana jest do dnia dzisiejszego we Włoszech. Od 1999 roku bohaterka ma własny magazyn w Holandii. Ciekawostki * W komiksach wydawanych w niektórych krajach, głównie we Włoszech, Daisy, podobnie jak Donald, od czasu do czasu przybiera postać Superkwoczki. W Polsce wizerunek ten jednak jest praktycznie nieznany, gdyż w Polsce wydano tylko kilka komiksów z nią. * W niektórych komiksach Daisy pracuje dla agencji KASZA, jako Dzi-Ka 1, podobnie jak Donald pracuje dla KAWY jako A-Te 7. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kaczki Kategoria:Kacza Paczka Kategoria:Kaczogrodzka Agencja Wywiadowczych Asów Kategoria:Postacie Żeńskie